worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Shaman glyphs
Mists of Pandaria Glyphs are for all specs unless otherwise noted. Pre-Mists of Pandaria Elemental Glyph Configurations Your glyph selections change depending on whether you are planning on fighting mobs or other players... PvE ... and whether you're max level or still leveling. Raiding For raiding, Elitist Jerks says we should use: # # and one of: # (for very stationary fights) # (for less stationary fights) # (for very long fights - over 9m - like Lich King) You should also use . Some raid leaders will require you to use to avoid knocking around trash. None of the remaining minor glyphs are combat related, so choose your favorite. Leveling Shamans levelling as Elemental should use for their first major glyph slot. is recommended for the second major glyph until can be used. PvP ... and how your teammates are established. There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. However, a shaman who put talent points into will find of use. will likely be of more use than , as most teams contain at least one class which can dispel magic effects. Like in PvE, will likely be a good choice for saving time and mana by reducing the amount of times would need to be used in preparation for , as well as saving the shaman's shock cooldown for an interrupting shock, like or . (as of 3.2 lasts 18 seconds) 1. , , should never be considered for use in PvP. If mana is a concern, consider instead. is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. is usefull in arena as extra `purgable` buff. is extremely usefull in Arathi Basin and sometimes in Wintergrasp. Enhancement Glyph Configurations PvE As with any glyph configuration, it is optimal to use glyphs that enhance abilities you use most often. For PvE Enhancement shamans, these are some highly useful options: * - a staple of Enhancement melee DPS. Consider this first. * - a common option on the mainhand weapon, so a common glyph taken. * has a sizeable benefit, but it is dependent on an ability with a long cooldown. The "benefit over time" is thus reduced significantly over other glyphs, but it does make for good burst dps. * can be a good choice, especially when combined with shield enhancing talents such as or . * When talented into (2nd tier Elemental), can be useful. * While is generally considered to be an overall weak glyph, it is based on a single enhancement melee dps talent, and so not dependent on having the correct weapon enhancement active, or having other synergistic talents. * is not a good choice for an enhancement shaman, as in itself is not a significant enough amount of damage. * reduces Shock cooldowns by 1 second, equivalent to 16% more direct damage from shocks. The duration of shock debuffs is generally long enough that the reduced cooldown will be of limited benefit to the debuff. Enhancement shamans with this glyph will look longingly at the talent in the Elemental tree. PvP There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. is a viable choice for a PvP enhancement shaman, making a valid choice. can be much less potent in PvP, as an enhancement shaman will not be using as frequently, likely choosing instead. This means could be a powerful glyph by reducing the frequency a shaman would need to cast Frost Shock. is not a viable choice for a PvP enhancement shaman, as the off-hand should almost always be enhanced with . Like in PvE, is not a strong choice. However, in 3.1 it will allow for almost instant use of a following a shock spell, which would be a significant amount of burst damage. 1. , , 2. , , is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. Restoration Glyph Configurations PvE A restoration shaman has many viable glyph options, some focusing more on their mana regeneration and others to boost healing. Due to the amount of options, it's important to choose depending on the need of the shaman. If mana is more of a concern, glyphs like and should be considered. is one of the best glyphs for raiding as restoration, as chain heal is one of the restoration shaman's best tools for raid healing. makes much more potent and mana efficient for healing tanks when no other restoration shaman is in the raid. Generally, is very situational, especially since and do not stack, so this totem can come in handy for certain fights, but is otherwise not useful. may be a viable choice for raid healing, tests are being done since the glyph was recently fixed (it was glitched to only increase the proc rate by 1%). 1. , , 2. , , Unlike other PvE talent specs, the minor is an excellent choice for the leveling restoration shamans who use , adding to the effect of the talent. PvP There is much to consider when choosing glyphs for PvP, and there is usually no single set that will work for every team's play style. In PvP restoration has a less than appealing line up of glyphs, which will improve in patch 3.1. is slightly more viable, as in PvP the shaman's attention is less focused on a single target, having earthliving proc more often means more passive healing to more players. remains very viable, as putting on targets likely attacked by enemies makes them considerably easier to heal with . Choosing makes healing easier in situations where you find yourself being targeted along with others (despite long-cast spells being unpopular in PvP, can be viable with enough haste rating, and when spec'd into ). isn't as potent, as it's more likely a restoration shaman will be using Earth Shield on himself rather than . Also losing viability is , as there's generally less clumping of players in PvP environments. The exception to this being that if you managing to let others being attacked rather then you by hiding in the crowd you can have Earth shield on your allies while you have water shield on yourself, but if your not in a clump of players like you find in AV where you can stay hidden his statement would be true. 1. , , is not a very potent glyph, but could be considered a valid choice simply because it provides more PvP utility than many of the other minor glyphs. es:Chamán (glifos) Kategooria:World of Warcraft shaman glyphs